To determine the relationship between spatial contrast sensitivity and visual field loss in an otherwise normal eye, contrast sensitivity was measured under conditions simulating varying types and degrees of central visual field loss. Very small artificial scotomata produced middle and high spatial frequency losses in sensitivity. For larger scotoma, the type of loss obtained depended on temporal factors associated with grating presentation. A predominantly high spatial frequency loss was observed if grating contrast was turned on and off gradually. An additional low frequency loss was obtained under conditions in which grating contrast was turned on and off abruptly to produced sharp temporal transients. Under these transient conditions, larger central scotomata produced larger losses in contrast sensitivity with the rate of loss being larger for the higher spatial frequencies.